la casa embrujada y broma de mal gusto
by luis carlos
Summary: Cartman hace una apuesta para tratar de mostrar quien es el chico mas valiente y trata de ganarles con una "pequeña" trampa


**LA CASA EMBRUJADA Y BROMA DE MAL GUSTO**

**Buenas noche querido publico, en esta ocasion hice un pequeño cuento de terror, aunque mas bien es de risa XD, espero que les guste y ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

Era un día normal en la primaria de south park, era la hora del almuerzo, los alumnos estaban comiendo o hablando de algun tema, en especial dos chicos particulares.

-¡Eso es una mentira culón! - grito exasperado un judio pelirojo.

-¡Si es cierto colorado estupido! - le contradijo un castaño gordo.

-¡Que no! - siguio insistindo el pelirojo.

-¡Que si! - le siguio contradiciendo el gordo.

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!- siguieron asi durante un mometo, hasta que un pelinegro interrumpio.

-¡Malditasea, ya cayense! - les grito exasperado por la discucion de sus dos amigos y luego se sujeto el puente de la nariz tratando de ser paciente.

-¡El empezo! - gritaron el pelirojo y el gordo al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban.

-¿Ahora porque pelean? - preguntó un rubio con parca naranja, mientras el y los otros chicos se sentaban en una mesa.

-Este estupido culo gordo dice que la casa abandonada del viejo señor Chaps esta embrujada por el fantasma del viejo Chaps y eso es una mentira - dijo el pelirojo estando un poco mas calmado.

-Es cierto, esa casa esta embrujada por el fantasma de Chaps, que se murio ahí - se fustifico el gordo.

-¿Solo por eso se estan peleando? - preguntó otro pelinegro con voz monotona.

-Es que yo tengo razon - dijeron al mismo tiempo el gordo y el pelirojo.

-Kyle ti-ti-tiene ra-ra-razon, lo de los fan-fan-fantasmas es una men-men-mentira - apoyó al pelirojo un chico con muletas.

-Pues yo creo que si existen los fantasmas - apoyo al gordo el rubio de capucha naranja, despues de todo el ya tiene mucha experiencia con el tema de la muerte XD.

-¿Quierern saber si esa casa esta embrujada?- pregunto el gordo y los demas chicos lo vieron fijamente.

-¿Que quieres decir Eric? - le preguntó otro rubio mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que porque mejor no vamos la noche de Hallowen a esa casa para ver si es cierto si esta embrujada o no - explico el gordo con un tono desafiante.

-¿Y por qué debriamos hacer eso culón? - le preguntó Kyle desconfiado.

-¿Que te pasa Kyle? ¿acaso tienes miedo? - le preguntó burlon el castaño haciendo que el judio se pusiera rojo de la rabia - lo que sujiero es que hagamos una apuesta para ver quien es el ultimo que queda en esa casa - termino diciendo el gordo.

-¿Y que se gana con eso? - preguntó interesado otro castaño para luego darle una mordida a un taco.

-Pues el que quede de ultimo en la casa embrujada demostrara que es el chico que tiene los huevos mas grandes -le respondio el gordo.

-Eso me parece una pendejada - le dijo el pelinegron con voz monotona.

-No es una pendejada Craig - le contradijo molesto el gordo - ademas, los que no logren quedarse en la casa hasta la media noche, tendran que darle al ganador veinte dolares cada uno - termino explicando la apuesta y todos lo vieron mas interesados.

-Bueno, eso hace que las cosas se pongan mas interesantes - le apoyo el rubio de parka naranja.

-Claro que se pone mas interesante, especialmente para un pobreton como tú - le recrimino burlon el gordo ganandose un golpe en el brazo por parte del rubio - ¡AUCH! ¡eso dolio pendejo! - se quejo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Kenny tiene razon, eso se pone mas interesante - comento un friki pelinegro.

-¿Pero a que hora tenemos que estar ahi? - preguntó el pelinegro de pompom rojo estando interesado en la apuesta.

-A las once tenemos que estar ahi y el ultimo que quede gana enseguida enseguida - le respondio el gordo - entonces ¿quien vá? - termino preguntando a los otros chicos.

-Yo voy - dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Y yo - dijo Stan.

-Lo mismo digo -dijo Kyle.

-yo tambien - dijo Clyde.

-igualmente - dijo Token.

-Cuenten conmigo - dijo Kevin.

-¡GAH! ¡oh cielos, una casa embrujada seria mucha presion! - dijo Tweek temblando como siempre, dando a entender que no iria.

-Yo tam-tam-tambien voy - dijo Jimmy.

-¡Timmy! - dijo obviamente Timmy.

-Yo no se chicos, a esas horas es muy peligroso estar andando por esos lugares - dijo nerviosamente Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-Pues entonces los que se crean valientes que vayan a la casa a las once - termino diciendo el gordo.

Luego de que sonara el timbre de la salida, los estudiantes se dirigian a sus casas, pero Cartman detubo a Butters para hablar un momento.

-¿Que pasa Eric? - le preguntó el rubio.

-Escucha Butters, necesito que vayas a las diez PM a la casa del viejo Chaps el dia de Hallowen - le dijo el gordo haciendo que el rubio se asustara.

-Pe-pero si voy ha es-es-esas horas solo, el fantasma del viejo Chaps podria hacerme al-algo terrible - le dijo asustado el rubio.

-Que idiota eres Butters, lo del fantasma de Chaps me lo invente - le dijo el gordo tratando de tranquilisarlo.

-¿Pero por qué lo inventaste? - le preguntó ya mucho mas calmado el rubio.

-Es que quiero hacer que el judio se cague del miedo - le respondio, pero el rubio lo miro de forma desaprobatoria - ademas, quiero restregarle en la cara a los otros chicos que yo soy el que tiene los cojones bien puestos - le termino diciendo, pero el rubio no cambiaba su mirada.

-Pero eso seria ser un farsante - le trato de hacer razonar el rubio.

-Con tal de ganar dinero vale la pena el esfuerzo - se trato de fustificar el gordo - ademas si me ayudas podremos comprar muchos dulces con el dinero de la apuesta - le siguio insistiendo y el rubio parecio que estab de acuerdo.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? - le preguntó.

-Primero necesitas un disfras de fantasma, luego conseguiras unos sancos para que parescas mas alto y luego de que estes en la casa te pondras el disfraz y los sancos y cuando los chicos y yo entremos, empezaras a hacer ruidos extraños y asi todos saldran aterrados del lugar y yo ganare la apuesta y asi demostrare que soy el chico mas valiente de la escuela - termino explicando con aire de superioridad.

-Solo espero que los chicos no me descubran - dijo el rubio con tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo llegare antes que los otros para ver que ya estas listo - le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo...otra vez.

-Esta bien, estare ahi con el disfraz - le dijo, dando a entender que si lo ayudaria.

-"Solamente lo hacemos por los dulces"- espetó la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio (¿pensaron que se me olvido ese detalle? XD).

-Muy bien Butters, te estare esperando haya a las diez - dicho eso se fueron para no levantar sospechas.

Era la noche de Hallowen, algunos niños estaban andando por las calles pidiendo dulces, pero Cartman fue a la casa del viejo Chaps, esta era mas grande que las demas, y luego entro.

-¿Estas aqui Butters? - preguntó, pero parece que nadie estaba, pero derepnte alguien aparecio por detras sorprendiendolo.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! - grito aterrado el gordo al ver a alguien quien tenia una sabana cubriendolo por completo y que parecia estar flotando, pero luego se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que era Butters - ¡Carajo Butters, no me vuelvas a asustar asi! - le dijo enojado, luego lo vio fijamente - muy buen disfras Butters, casi pareces un fantasma de verdad - le felicito, pero el "fantasma" no dijo nada - ahora escucha, cuando los chicos y yó entremos a la casa, tu haras ruido y cuando los demas traten de averiguar de donde proviene el ruido los asustaras y asi yo ganare la apuesta - le explico y el fantasma parecio asentir - exelente, ahora ocultate hasta que lleguen los demas - dicho eso se fue de la casa dejando al fantasma para que se prepare.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio...

-No puedo creer que halla aceptado este estupido reto - mascullo molesto Kyle, mientras el y Stan caminaban por las calles rumbo a la casa "abandonada" de Chaps - en estos momentos podriamos estar pidiendo dulces y no estar perdiendo el tiempo en esto -termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-No te molestes Kyle, ademas si ganamos esa estupida apuesta podremso comprar muchos mas dulces de los que conseguiriamos si pidieramos de puerta en puerta - le explico. Luego llegaron a la casa en donde ya esta esperandolos Cartman.

-Al fin llegan chicos - les saludo el gordo con una finida sonrisa de inocensia y obviamente sus amigos no se la creyeron.

-"A mi se me hace que este pendejo tiene algo entre manos"- penso el pelirojo -¿aque hora llegas culón?- le pregunto.

-Ase como cinco minutos - les mintio -ahora solo faltan Craig y los demas - luego de eso esperaron a que llegaran los demas y luego aparecieron luego de unos cinco minutos - ya era hora de que llegaran - les dijo un poco molesto por la espera.

-...- Craig solamente le mostro el dedo medio molestando mas al gordo.

-Es tu problema que hayas llegado culón - le espetó Kenny.

-Ya estamos todos - dijo Clyde.

-¿Pero donde esta Butters? -pregunto Token.

-De seguro debe estar en su casa asustado o estara pidiendo dulces disfrasado de Duende Lobo como lo hizo el año pasado (miren el episosio 12 de la nueva temporada XD)- dijo de forma burlona Kevin ganandose unas cuantas risas por parte de los demas.

-Pu-pu-pues entre-entremos - dijo Jimmy.

-¡Timmy! - le apoyo Timmy y luego todos empezaron a entrar a la casa.

-"Estos idiotas no saben lo tengo planeado" - penso el gordo de forma maliciosa.

-Ya entramos ¿y ahora que? - pregunto Craig sin ninguna muestra de preocupacion.

-Yo sabia que esto solamente era una perdida de tiem...- iba a decir Kyle, pero un ruido que provenia del piso superior le interrumpio y llamo la atencion de todos los chicos.

-"Bien echo Butters"- penso el gordo.

-¿Que-que-que fue eso chicos? - preguntó asustado Clyde.

-De-de-de seguro solamente fue el viento - trató de razonar Token en un inutil intendo de ocultar su miedo.

-Ti-tienes razon - le trató de apoyar Kevin asustado tambien.

-Pues que alguien vaya arriba - pidio Craig aparentando valentia y todos se miraron entre si para ver quien iria arriba luego miraron a los super mejores amigos y estos solamente bufaron un poco preocupados.

-Esta bien, vamos Kyle - dijo Stan, para luego los dos ir asia arriba, aunque estando muy preocupados.

Entraron a lo que parecia ser el cuarto del difunto Chaps y notarno que una lampara estaba tirada en el piso.

-De seguro esto al caer produjo ese ruido - razono Kyle.

-Tienes razon, vamos a bajar y a decirle a los chicos que...- Stan dio media vuelta y se callo enseguida por lo que vio.

-¿Que pasa Stasn? - le pregunto el pelirojo y luego siguio la mirada de su amigo y enseguida se puso palido.

Enfrente de ellos estaba el "fantasma" que aparentemente estaba flotando.

-¡BUUUUU! - fue el grito que dio el fantasma para asustarlos (¿nunca se han preguntado quien invento lo de Buuu?).

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! - gritaron los dos aterrados y luego salieron corriendo del lugar y bajando las escaleras ante la mirada asustada de los demas chicos, excepto de Cartman obviamente.

-¿¡Que paso chicos!? - pregunto asustado Clyde, pero ninguno de los dos le dijo algo y solamente se limitaron a salir corriendo de la casa.

-"Como me hubiera gustado tomarle una fotografia a la cara del judio"- se lamento mentalmente Cartman.

-Yo-yo-yo creo que mejor me voy - dijo asustado Kevin y luego se fue del lugar.

-Me leiste la mente - dijo Clyde con el mismo semblante para luego seguirlo.

-Lo-lo- mis-mis-mismo digo - dijo Jimmy y se fue tambien seguido por Timmy.

-Parece que solamente quedamos solamente nosotros cuatro - dijo el gordo con aire de superioridad.

-Esto es una estupides, deseguro Stan y Kyle se asuataron por alguna araña - dijo Craig tratando de restarle importancia al asunto sin poder ocultar su preocupacion.

-Espero que tengas razon - le apoyo Kenny con el mismo semblante.

Pero de repente se escucho un ruido que provenia de la cocina alterando a todos, excepto al culón.

-"Me pregunto ¿como Butters llego a la cocina tan rapido?" - penso el gordo.

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto alarmado Token.

-No lo se, pero vamos a ver - le contesto el castaño fingiendo ignorancia y luego los cuatro fueron a la cocina y ahi vieron un vaso de vidrio roto.

-¿Acaso esto lo tiro una araña Craig? - le preguntó burlon Kenny dejando a un lado su miedo y el pelinegro solamente le mostro el dedo medio.

-¿Pero como se pudo haber caido? no hay viento que la tire y...- iba a decir Token pero se callo enseguida por el miedo, al darce media vuelta.

-¿Que pasa Token? - le pregunto el pelinegro y luego siguio su mirada y tambien se asusto por lo que vio, sin poder disimularlo.

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? - les pregunto el rubio y luego siguio sus miradas y tambien se aterro.

En la entrada a la cocina se encontraba el "fantasma".

-¡BUUUUU! - les grito como hizo con Stan y Kyle.

-¡AAAAHHHH! - gritaron los tres y sin perder tiempo se tiraron por la ventana de la cocina cayendo afuera de la casa corriendo por el miedo.

Cartman mientras tanto no se pudo aguantar la risa y enseguida se empezo a reir de tal manera que se tiro en el piso mientras se agarraba del estomago por la risa y se les salian las lagrimas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡que divertido! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - siguio riendo y luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo -...Bien echo Butters...mañana les cobrare la apuesta a los chicos y asi podremos comer todos los dulces que queramos - le dijo al "fantasma" de forma entre cortada por el esfuerzo de la risa.

Pero derepente el celular del gordo empezo a sonar y este contesto.

-¿Diga? - pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas de felicidad.

-"Hola Eric, soy Butters, te llamo para decirte que no pude ir a la esa casa porque se enfermo mi mamá y tengo que ayudar a mi papá a cuidarla, espero que no te molestes, adios"- le dijo el rubio y luego colgo.

Pero el gordo al escuchar eso se aterro esnsguida y luego se dio media vuelta lentamente y vio al fantasma que no se habia movido de la entrada de la cocina.

-¡BUUUUUU! - le grito el fantasma.

-¡MAMAAAAA! - grito aterrado y luego se tiro por la ventana, como hicieron los otros tres, estando afuera corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, dejando un rastro de orin en el piso al mismo tiempo que se les salia las lagrimas por el susto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - se empezo a reir el "fantasma" pero derepente se transformo en un niño con el cabello negro al igual que su ropa, con piel palida y ojos

-¡Que divertido fue asustar a esos idiotas! - dijo el chico que era obviamente Damien aun sonriendo - ¡Parece que si valio la pena espiarlos cuando estaban en la escuela! - termino diciendo aun riendose, dando a entender que el los observo y escucho con la ayuda de uno de sus portales - y que bueno que tambien hice que la mamá de Butters se enfermara par que asi yo ocupara su lugar- termino diciendo aun con rastros de risa y luego de eso creo un portal de fuego en el piso y se retiro metiendose en el.

FIN

**¿Que les parecio? espero que les halla gustado esta pequeña historia de Hallowen, aunque aun falta un día para eso XD, si les encanto diganlo por review y muchas gracias por sus comentarios en mi fic de Mysterion :). por cierto, luego de que termine esa historia tratare de hacer otro fic que es un crousser entre south park y un viedo juego que me gusta mucho, asi que traten de adivinar, claro, suponiendo que alguien se tome esa molestia. **


End file.
